Summer Heat
by Valori Kei
Summary: It's hot as hell, so why not indulge a bit with your boyfriend? / Nipple play, style. An exchange piece with the fabulous foxydodo/tempuratentacles on tumblr!


This is my half of an exchange between myself and my friend foxydodo/tempuratentacles over on tumblr! They drew some lovely art to match, please go check them out!

* * *

"Fuck, dude, summer is way too hot," Stan groaned, reclined on the couch as far back as he could, dressed only in boxers and a tee-shirt. Kyle glanced over at him, giving a grunt of agreement from the other side of the couch. It felt too hot to do much of anything, honestly, and even the idea of having to turn on the TV for entertainment felt like too much.

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Kyle sighed, watching as Stan gripped the bottom of his shirt hem and started beating at it gently, getting some air up under it to cool off his chest. Oh, fuck. He could just barely see the gentle curve of a stomach that wasn't as chiseled as before, just a tiny bit of pudge right under the edge… Stan groaned and tipped his head back against the couch cushion again, arching slightly to try and air out under his back as well.

Fuck…

"Maybe you should just take your shirt off?" he tried to suggest as casually as he could, swallowing thickly and trying to avoid Stan's quizzical expression for the next few seconds.

"Or, you know, we could maybe just turn the AC on?"

"Oh, you gonna pay the difference in the electric bill?" Kyle quipped back a little too fast, Stan's eyebrows furrowing some more before he just sighed again. Kyle squirmed slightly, adjusting his position on the couch and picking at his shorts for a minute, feeling a bit guilty for arguing when Stan had a decent point. "Just take your shirt off, dude."

"No way, the couch cushions are way worse," Stan continued to complain. They sat in silence for another minute because honestly Kyle couldn't even argue with that- the couch was definitely worse. Reminded of that, he sat up a little straighter, putting some distance between the soft surface and his tank top, relieving his shoulders from the fuzziness. He looked to his boyfriend, then slowly started to grin at him.

"Well… maybe _I_ could take your shirt off for you?" he purred, laying a hand on Stan's knee, petting him delicately with as sweet a smile as he could muster. Stan's gaze dropped to where Kyle touched him, as if mulling over the option presented to him.

"Dude, right now? Seriously? Aren't you melting, too?" he protested just a bit, but Kyle just stroked his thumb along Stan's knee, starting to slowly slide his hand up his thigh.

"Maybe only a little, but if we're going to be hot and sweaty we might as well make the most of it," he reasoned, but Stan's deadpan expression indicated his persuasion attempt significantly failed.

"But see that's the thing, I don't want to be hot and sweaty," Stan replied, brushing Kyle's hand off of his leg to continue wallowing in the simmering heat. Kyle relented, knowing that debating with Stan would more likely just get him banished outside for an hour or two than give him what he wanted.

He sat back after a second, giving Stan space to hopefully cool off for a bit, his eyes trained on Stan's as he beat at his shirt again. His boyfriend elected to ignore him for the most part, but Kyle didn't miss when Stan shot him a few glances.

"It could be fun," Kyle murmured on the fifth time Stan looked at him, and that was enough to get his boyfriend to sit up. Stan gave him a slightly irritated but also somehow excited smirk, as if mentally berating himself for giving into temptation.

"Yeah yeah, as if we don't always have fun," he chuckled, leaning over and giving Kyle a quick smooch on the lips. His hands were already starting to pull his shirt over his head before Kyle stopped him.

"Wait," he commanded, all smiles when Stan grunted in confusion, his chest pretty much completely out and his shirt bunched up around his armpits and shoulders. He reached out, pressing his palm against Stan's exposed skin, feeling just the thinnest layer of sweat over it.

"Ugh, what?" Stan huffed, looking down as Kyle gently caressed him, his hand warm but not unbearable yet.

"Keep it on," Kyle whispered, his tone soft as if he were speaking from somewhere far away, the pitch of it one Stan recognized from whenever Kyle hyper-fixated on something.

"Geez, take it off one minute then keep it on the next, what do you want me to do, Kyle?" he complained, still holding his shirt out of the way so Kyle could rub at him gently. His boyfriend remained quiet for a minute, circling a finger around Stan's nipple and flicking his gaze up when Stan made a small noise in response.

"Just hold still," he instructed, bending forward quickly before Stan could question or pull back, latching on immediately to the nub. Stan yelped and jerked, his eyes wide and hands quickly pushing at Kyle's shoulders.

"Dude-!" he exclaimed, his shirt partway fallen on top of Kyle's head as his partner eagerly got to work, dragging a slimy wet tongue across his nipple. "Wh-what the hell, Kye?"

"Just hold still," Kyle repeated between breaths before going right back to work. Stan shuddered under the weird feeling of Kyle sucking his nipple into his mouth, and released a gasp when his other hand pinched the other. It wasn't like his chest had never been played with before, but Kyle rarely paid too much attention to it before this. He let Kyle toy with him for a second while he picked his shirt up off his friend's curly hair, starting to take it off again.

"Keep it on," Kyle scolded, pulling back and giving Stan's chest a firm tweak on one side. Stan cringed but withheld a yelp, giving Kyle a frown now that he could see his face.

"Dude, it's in the way," he huffed, but Kyle shushed him, taking his hands off his chest for a second to hold Stan's shirt for him. He stole another kiss from Stan, before slipping the fabric up between them. Stan blinked, frowning at it and then at Kyle, clearly not understanding what he was supposed to do with it.

"Put it in your mouth," Kyle instructed, a sly grin stretching across his face. Stan stared at him as if he had sprouted wings, a tail, and horns, but slowly opened his mouth again, perplexed beyond belief and looking like he maybe wasn't so sure about this anymore.

"Geez Kye, if you want to use a gag I can just go grab one from our room," he scoffed, his lips quirked to one side in an almost-smirk, but Kyle kissed the expression off of his face in the next few moments, giving Stan another preview of the attention his chest was about to receive again with his tongue. Stan let his eyes slip closed as they made out on the couch, and fuck, was it getting hotter or was it just his dashingly handsome boyfriend toying with his mouth?

"Just put it in your mouth, please?" Kyle insisted when he pulled back, deftly smudging some saliva away from his lips as he continued to hold Stan's shirt for him. His boyfriend sighed, chuckled, and then obeyed, his top teeth just barely visible from under his lip as he took the shirt in his mouth with a 'you better make this worth my time' expression on his face. Kyle grinned at him, pressing a kiss to his cheek before startling Stan with another tweak of his nipple. He let out a muffled noise through the fabric of his tee-shirt, one Kyle made sure not to miss.

He pulled back just slightly to survey his boyfriend, his shirt pulled into an attractive point that ended in his mouth, the edges of it curving and bunching just slightly under his arms, his collar bone almost visible under the fabric, but the pièce de résistance…

Stan's elbows jerked to the sides of his waist in a tense pose, his eyes screwing shut as Kyle took his chest back into his hands and mouth, rubbing on one side and sucking on the other. His breathing fell in hot puffs over the top of his shirt, his frame not quite shivering but definitely twitching whenever certain especially sensitive areas were teased. Kyle glanced up briefly to see how he was doing, not having a great angle on Stan's face, but when his boyfriend curled and let his face droop downwards slightly, oh, fuck-

Kyle resumed his work with a vengeance, slipping one hand around the small of Stan's back to support him as he arched further into Kyle's mouth, his head tipping back as a spasm wracked up his spine. He let out another whimpered and muffled moan into his shirt, Kyle unable to suppress a groan of his own as he masterfully toyed with his boyfriend's body. Stan shakily raised his hands up and braced himself on Kyle's shoulders, gripping the straps of his tank top firmly before giving them a gentle tug, wringing the material tightly as a way to relieve the pleasure his boyfriend gave him.

Curiosity eventually got the best of Kyle, and as he switched his latch to the other side of Stan's chest, giving the hand that had been supporting Stan a moment to toy with his perky and wet nub. He flicked his gaze up to Stan's face when he tipped it forward again with another shuddering moan, his eyebrows furrowed and arched and his eyes still shut tight… Kyle pulled his face back just an inch from Stan's chest, sticking his tongue out to continue playing with his nipple, and then sent his free hand down between them, cupping it between Stan's legs and pressing his palm up against his boxers. Stan yelped, shuddered, and squeezed his boyfriend's shirt tighter, his hips jerking slightly against the couch as Kyle continued to torment him with his endless teasing.

"Come here," Kyle suddenly stopped, Stan cracking his eyes open to find himself being pulled closer to his boyfriend, Kyle tugging him up onto his lap, Stan instinctually spreading his knees to better straddle him. Kyle smirked at him, pleased to see that Stan was still being good at keeping his shirt where it belonged. "Fuck, you're cute like this," he commented, smiling as he watched Stan give him an effortful huff through the fabric, his eyes much more open now and maybe a little annoyed still.

But Kyle wasn't going to leave him hanging, getting right back to work on him. He took Stan in his mouth again, but this time both of his hands focused on his boyfriend's lower half, one palming at his ass from over his boxers, and the other languidly stroking at his clothed shaft, worshipping the curve and press of it through the tented cloth. Stan choked on a noise under his gag, moving his hands from Kyle's shirt to wrap his arms around his boyfriend's head, tangling one hand in his curly hair and the other squeezed around the back of his neck, holding him firmly in place against his chest.

Kyle hummed into Stan's chest, switching sides to make sure his attention was evenly split, his hand squeezing tightly around Stan's cock, his thumb pressing against the damp spot by the tip. Stan panted heavily over him, and Kyle could feel his heart racing under his skin, and even from this close he could see the way Stan's perfect body glistened from the overwhelming heat between them.

He rubbed his boyfriend more, Stan shaking in his grip now even as he pulled away the hand that had been groping his ass to give his own cock some much needed attention. It wasn't too hard for him to get into the groove of a rhythm, pumping them both off at a slow but all the same indulgent pace, Stan's hips twitching every few thrusts to get just that much more contact with his boyfriend. He seemed to be getting fairly close, as far as Kyle could measure, which only made Kyle suck harder at his chest. He had no qualms about leaving teeth marks behind on Stan's chest if it meant getting more of his warm skin into his mouth, Stan flinching and squeezing him closer, his hips bucking more up against his hand for desperate relief.

Kyle stroked himself more avidly for a moment, letting his eyes slip closed to better relish in the pull of Stan's warm body, his little movements that gave away all his feelings, the hot breath falling over his face as Stan struggled to both last and rush to an end… He felt his boyfriend shift slightly, and when he glanced up again-

Kyle's eyes widened at the sight before him, Stan's shirt damp with leaking drool, the edges of his lips pulled slightly upwards in a blissful smile, his cheeks flushed and hot, his eyebrows furrowed with pleasure and his eyes, oh fuck his eyes-

Soft baby blues gazed down at him with pure adoration through netted lashes, intent and full of gratification, so pretty and content to be worshipped and lavished with all of Kyle's dutiful attention. He was a vision of pure beauty, a sight meant only for Kyle, a masterpiece sculpted by Kyle's hands…

And then that expression shifted, scrunching up once more as a wet feeling spread under Kyle's hand, Stan finally dropping his damp shirt with a breathy gasp. "Kyle-" he moaned as he came, shudders rippling through his thighs and up his back as he finally came to an end, Kyle staring at him with his nipple in his mouth still, star-struck with amazement.

He only pulled back when Stan seemed to be coming down off of his high, his hands uncurling from Kyle's hair as he leaned back, still straddling him as he leaned back. "Oh… fuck," Stan moaned softly, looking down to survey the mess made of his underwear. Kyle grinned at him, giving himself one or two more pumps before letting go, deciding he could be patient for a minute.

"Feel good?" Kyle smiled, taking a second to appreciate the drool stain in the middle of Stan's shirt. His boyfriend breathlessly nodded, Kyle helping him dismount from his lap, encouraging him to stand even with his trembling, wobbling legs. "Heh. Guess you should probably take these off then, huh?" he teased, dragging a finger along Stan's soiled underwear. Stan shuddered and delicately pushed his hand aside, stealing a kiss from Kyle when he stood.

"Yeah yeah, fuck, the heat's even worse," Stan complained, pulling his shirt completely off to blot up just a little of his mess, but Kyle didn't miss the way Stan looked down at his crotch. Kyle chuckled, brushing a hand against Stan's flushed cheek, stroking him tenderly.

"You know, I can turn the AC on just in our room," he purred, letting his voice trail off suggestively, Stan flicking his gaze up to him before slowly smirking.

"I don't want to pay for the extra bill," Stan hummed back, turning his face to press a delicate kiss to Kyle's sweaty palm. Kyle chuckled, grabbing the hem of Stan's boxers and giving it a tug, smirking widely.

"Pay me back in other ways?" he hummed, Stan's smile widening much more.

"Heh. Fine by me," he replied, eagerly following after his tease of a boyfriend as they both bounded for their room and firmly shut the door behind them.

* * *

If you enjoyed reading this, I'd love to hear your feedback! I also have a ko-fi (link in my profile) if you feel so inclined to leave a tip! Thank you very much for reading this!


End file.
